


They’re so pretty, it hurts

by BlakeYousoro



Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Doing laundry!!!, Everybody Lives, F/F, Friendship, hitch & Pieck are roomates :D, hitch being hitch, hitch dreyse’s filthy mouth, implied mikani, implied shipping tee hee, no rumbling/rumbling is over au, set in paradis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: The Rumbling is over, and Pieck is now living in Paradis. Only trouble is, she’s stuck with Hitch as a roommate - someone who can’t keep her nose out of other people’s business.I am am advocate for PikuHitch <3 sleepie girlies
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Pieck
Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	They’re so pretty, it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love the possible dynamics these two could have - even though they haven’t met in canon! I kinda wanna write more of them,,,

“Pieck.” 

The familiar voice called out to her, and she shrugged it off, ignoring them. She continue doing what she was doing, folding her clothes up. After all, why should she listen to someone who first of all - she didn’t even know that well, and second of all - they were a devil person. Why should she give them the time of day?

“Pieck.” The voice said again, sterner this time. “You need to do it this way.” Soft hands came over Pieck’s, guiding her hands to fold it correctly. “There you go-“

Pieck muttered her thanks, not looking at them. Oh, right- they were allies now. Allies... Not enemies.

“You fold exactly the way Annie used to- did they not teach you anything?” A soft chuckle came from behind her, and Pieck rolled her eyes. She turned to look at them, and was met with a slight smirk.

“This is just how we always did things in Marley.” She said, quietly. “It’s not like you have any right to lecture me, Hitch - Your side of the room is always a mess.” 

Hitch gave a soft chuckle. “It’s an organised mess- and at least I keep the clothes that I do have put away near and tidy - unlike you.”

Pieck gave a soft groan. “Shut up. I’ve had a hard life - let me breathe a little.” She was getting used to many new things all at once, it was a little troublesome for her to have to keep changing how she would do things to suit other people’s standards - Well, mostly Hitch’s standards. “I’m tired of doing what you say... it’s annoying.” She unfolded the shirt, and folded it her own way. “At least let me keep some of the things the same...” her voice had quietened down slightly.

Hitch opened her mouth to speak, as if to make a snarky comment, but she closed it following Pieck’s final remark. Honestly? She didn’t even think about that- she gave a soft sigh, and put a hand on the shorter girls shoulder. “You’re right. I’m sorry - You do things your way, okay?” She said softly, her tone genuine.

Pieck was honestly a bit surprised there was no snarky comment or joke to follow it- she raised an eyebrow. “Right... I guess I’ll do that, then. Thank you for being... understanding.”

“Course! It’s the least I can do for a friend of Annie’s.” Hitch said with a cheeky smile, “And I suppose you’re also my friend, too.”

“... It would be weird if you didn’t consider me a friend, considering we sleep in the same room...” Pieck scrunched her face up a bit. “I still think I should of stayed with Annie-“

“And, like I said, you don’t want to do that - Especially now that she has Mikasa over all the time and all you hear is: ‘Oh God! Yes! Right there!’ Every waking moment of the night.” Hitch said, doing a little fake gag at the end. “Some people.”

Pieck felt her cheeks burn red, and she cast her gaze away from Hitch. “Y-Yeah I wouldn’t... Yeah. This is... better than that...” She trailed off a bit towards the end.

Hitch reached out, and ruffled Pieck’s hair. “That’s the spirit, short stuff! See I’m not so bad am I?”

“I suppose not...” Her eyes met Hitch’s. “... But you’re still a terrible influence.”

Hitch have a mock gasp, putting a hand to her chest. “Me?! A terrible influence?! I’ll have you know that I have the BEST influence! I’m like- totally the reason you guys aren’t dead. If it wasn’t for me being so annoying to Annie 24/7, she never would of come and well- do whatever she did, she won’t tell me the full story - so basically, I’m a national hero!”

Pieck gave her a blank stare, raising an eyebrow. “You... You keep telling yourself that.” She cracked the smallest of smiles.

Hitch smiled back, giving a little chuckle. “I like it when you smile, it really makes you seem less, like - depressed. You know?”

“... Thank you?” Pieck tilted her head a bit, her cheeks going a little red with the compliment. 

“You’re welcome.” Hitch said, doing finger guns in Pieck’s direction. “Anyway- You wanna go grab a bite to eat? I’ve, like- hardly seen you eaten in the whole time you’ve been here.”

“... Have you been stalking me?” She asked, her tone slightly defensive.

“... We literally live together, but go off-“

Pieck rolled her eyes, sighing. “Sure- I could eat right now.”

“Great!” Hitch clasped both her hands around one of Pieck’s, “Let’s go eat, then!” She said, before dragging Pieck out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more Pieck & Hitch simping!


End file.
